The American Student
by LuckySox
Summary: Year six redone. Things have been quiet at Hogwarts, until six American children move in. But five of them can't do magic, and the one that can is nine. Who are these people? Why is Harry hearing a voice in his head? When will Voldemort strike again?
1. Arrival

**AN: I wrote this months ago. Tell me what you think.**

"Hurry up Harry! You too Hermione!" Ron said impatiently, rushing to dinner. Behind him trailed Hermione and Harry, who weren't really in a hurry.

"Really Ronald, it isn't like we're going to miss dinner or anything." Hermione said.

Ron just glared at his best friends, and resumed speed walking. Harry couldn't help but snigger at Ron. Ron had been waiting all day for dinner. There have been rumors going around for days. Something was meant to happen at dinner. No one knew what Dumbledore had planned, and for some reason Ron felt like he had to know.

The three entered the Great Hall, where the usual enormous banquet was waiting for the students. They all sat in their usual seats, and dug into some roast beef.

"I really don't know why you're so excited Ron." Hermione said. "They're just rumors."

"Rumors!" Ron said, slamming his fork down. "Absolutely nothing odd or strange has happened yet this year! For god's sake Hermione, Vol—" Hermione shushed Ron. "You-Know-Who…has come back, and nothing has happened! You'd think he'd do something! Am I the only one who thinks this year has been too…too…normal?"

"I've been thinking that too." Harry said, playing with his food. "But I'd rather not question it, you know? I'd like to go through a year of Hogwarts without something happening, instead of worrying about You-Know-Who killing me all the time. Is that too much to ask?"

"But—" Ron started, but then Dumbledore began to tap his glass with a fork, signaling silence. Everyone quieted, and gave their headmaster their full attention.

"Students, I'm sure you have heard many things within the last few days," Dumbledore started. "and I'm very proud to say that we have…a new student from America!"

People gasped, and many others began to whisper. Even the teachers looked confused.

"A new student." Harry whispered. "From America? In February?"

"Told you so." Ron said to Hermione. Hermione glared daggers at Ron in response.

"Are there even witches and wizards in America?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of course there are!" Hermione whispered loudly. "Why wouldn't there be?"

"Students, teachers, friends!" Dumbledore said. "I'd like to present to you out newest student, Angel Ride!"

The double doors opened and six figures stood there. They were all very scruffy, and dirty looking. There were exactly three girls and three guys. Two of the guy's looking Harry's age, only they were taller. Much taller. One of them was pale, with strawberry blonde hair, the tallest of the lot. The other guy was also pretty tall, with tan skin and black hair, not to mention his completely black clothing. The last boy looked considerably younger, maybe old enough to be a First Year. He had golden blonde hair.

Only of the girls looked about Harry's age. She had long, soft, medium blonde hair, which went past her shoulders in waves. This girl was pretty, but she looked tough. Next to her was another girl who was younger, who had African descent. That last one was the smallest, a tiny little girl with platinum blonde curls.

The tiny little girl stepped forward, and walked down the center of the Great Hall. The others clumped in the back, standing uncomfortably.

"Is she the new student?" Hermione asked.

"She must be eight years old!" Ron exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Dumbledore must be doing this for a reason." Harry whispered confidently. "I'm sure there is an explanation for—"

"Ah Angel!" Dumbledore exclaimed, interrupting Harry. "It is an honor to meet you my girl! How has your family settled?"

The little girl—Angel--, smiled sweetly. "They like it here." She said innocently, with a strange twang to her voice. She was definitely American. People awed at her adorableness.

"Good, good!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. He looked over at the kids in the back. "Why are they back there? Come on up! Don't be shy! You're new residents here, so everyone might as well meet you!"

The five kids by the doors looked nervous. Except for the guy with the black hair, who was just emotionless. Finally, the older blonde girl confidently began to walk, and the others followed behind.

They finally reached Dumbledore, and stood there awkwardly. There was a lot of whispering.

"Now, I'm sure we will all become acquainted with these children in due time." Dumbledore said, shooing the five kids of to the side. "Now we must, as the Muggles say, get down to business."

Professor McGonagall came forth, carrying the Sorting Hat. A chair floated behind her. The chair set itself down by Angel, who promptly sat in it. The moment the Hat touched Angel's blonde head, it sprang to life.

"A NEW ONE!" It exclaimed. "I haven't been…"

"I'm sure we can skip the song," interrupted Dumbledore. The headmaster leaned down to Angel's height. "Are you ready to be sorted?" Angel nodded.

"What house shall we put this little one in?" The Hat wondered aloud, for the entire Hall to hear. "She is so young. She is only nine! But an extraordinary nine-year-old she is! She is brave, and has a fighting spirit, like Gryffindor!"

Harry's table screamed and whooped at their house's name. Slytherin's table booed.

"But…she is cunning, tricky, and has the ambition of a…Slytherin!"

Now it was Slytherins turn to whoop, and Gryffindor's time to boo.

"And also…she is intelligent…with wisdom beyond her years…like a Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw cheered.

"And lastly, she is loyal. No one is more important to her than her family, a trait of… HufflePuff! But which house shall she join? Which one, which one..."

"I like the red one!" Angel said. People all over the Great Hall awed at her.

"Why is that?" The Sorting Hat asked. "Why the red one?"

"It's my favorite color! It's like pink!" Angel said. More awes.

"She's so adorable!" some girl whispered near Harry. Ron had scrunched up his nose the moment the sorting began.

"_Pink_?" Ron asked incredulously. "She wants to be in Gryffindor because it is nearly like _pink_?" Harry and Hermione laughed.

"She _is _cute Ron." Hermione said.

"She's nine!" Ron said to Hermione. "A nine-year-old in Hogwarts! She should wait another two years like the rest of us had to!"

Ron was getting loud, so Harry shushed him. The Sorting Hat was making his decision.

"Well, the little one wants Gryffindor." It said. "So it shall be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone at Harry's table cheered. Angel squealed, and hopped off the chair, and hugged Dumbledore. The entire Hall awed again. She then skipped over to those other five kids, who Harry had forgotten about until now, and hugged the older blonde girl. More awes. Dumbledore tapped his glass with a fork, to regain order in the Hall.

"Angel will be learning with the Sixth year students. I hope you all welcome her here with open arms. We're family now."

No cheers this time. Silence. It was pretty incredible to think about really. A nine year old being sent to Hogwarts was one thing. A nine year old being _bumped up to year six? _

"Has he gone bonkers?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore has gone bloomin' mad, he has…"

"Don't say that." Hermione said.

"Ron has a point." Harry said, defending Ron. "I didn't even know magic was _real_ at age nine. What's up with this girl? And those other kids, what about them? They weren't sorted, but they're living here. Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"Maybe they can't do magic." Hermione suggested. "They could all be squibs."

"A pack of five squibs with a nine-year-old prodigy girl?" Ron said. "Fat chance."

"Muggles?" Harry put forward.

"In Hogwarts? Never." Hermione said.

Angel was still with those other kids when everyone filed out of the Great Hall. The tall dark-haired guy was lifting up Angel's trunk…with one arm. Those things were heavy too. The older blonde girl held Angel's hand, and the dark haired boy held the other.

It was weird. Seeing the older blonde girl, the dark haired boy, and Angel reminded Harry of a family. A family, with a little kid. They obviously weren't blood related, but they looked like a family. All six of them actually looked like a family, with the older blonde girl and the dark-haired boy as the parents. They were…like a pack. Like Ron said.

_Not pack. Flock._

Harry's head snapped around. He heard something, but there was no one there.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Everything alright?"

Harry looked around more. He finally looked at the strange kids, and his eyes met Angel's. She just smiled and kept walking, but a shiver ran down Harry's spine.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said, and they broke off from the group and headed to the library.


	2. Muggles?

Harry and his friends went into the library, which was nearly completely empty. There, Harry explained what happened.

"A voice?" Hermione asked. "In your head?"

"Harry's gone insane." Ron said hopelessly. "Watching a nine-year-old girl get bumped to Year Six had driven Harry insane…"

"Not Pack. Flock." Hermione said pensively. "What could that mean? They aren't even complete sentences."

"I think we should forget all about this nonsense." Ron said. "It's just the shock of what happened. Really! An American! A nine-year-old! In Year Six! I thought Death Eaters would suddenly pop out of no where or something at dinner and say "Just kidding!" before attacking us. Or maybe a vortex would open--"

"Ron, listen!" Harry said. "The only times I hear voices in my head is when someone is trying to control me, or trick me. It can't be coincidence that I start hearing voices the day a nine-year-old girl and five other kids move into Hogwarts."

"The one thing we can know for sure is that Angel is the only magical person in the group." Hermione said. "Otherwise the others would be enrolled too. It's also safe to assume this little girl is one powerful witch."

"Really?" Ron said. "When it comes to magic, there's good. I am good. Then there's Really Good, like Harry. Then there's Really Really Good, like you. Then there's Dumbledore. Where does this Angel girl fit?"

"She's nine years old, and she's entering year six." Harry said. "If she's that good now, she'll have a rank of her own by the time she's our age."

"But the other five?" Hermione said. "Who are they? Are they American too? Are they Angel's family? She only resembles one of them."

"Yea, the small blonde boy." Harry said.

"I still think we should go back to the way things were." Ron said finally. "Normal."

"Ron, didn't you have a problem with normal?" Harry asked.

"Normalcy is better than insanity." Hermione quipped.

"Exactly." Ron said. Ron stood up, ready to leave. Hermione looked hesitant to follow, wanting to see what Harry wanted.

"I guess we can worry about this tomorrow." Harry said. The three left the library, on their way to the Gryffindor Tower. On the way, Harry looked out the window, and something caught his eye.

"Guys, come here for a sec." Harry told them. They all peered through the window. A cottage had been built near the border of the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't there yesterday…or a few hours ago.

"Bloody Hell…what do you think that's for?" Ron asked.

"For the non-magic kids to live in I suppose." Hermione said.

"Non-magic kids? You think they're Muggles?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione said dejectedly. "I doubt it…But they can't all be squibs. You know what the chances of being born a squib are? 1 in 240,000 magical families have _one_ squib child. The chances of five of them meeting are…and the chances of a magical family to have a squib child and a prodigy are…it just can't be!"

"So if they aren't squibs, and they don't do magic, they must be Muggles." Harry said. "There is no other kind of person, except for Muggle-borns, which we know can't be the case."

"But they can't be Muggles, because no Muggle has ever set foot on Hogwarts grounds." Hermione said.

"I know what they are!" Ron exclaimed. Harry and Hermione stared at Ron expectantly. "They. Are. Americans. No more discussion. I'm tired, and I really need to start that essay Flitwick wanted us to do. Sixteen inches!" Ron turned on his heel, and walked. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders at Harry, and they both followed.

The three were walking up the changing staircases, and they heard…squealing? They walked on to the corridor where the Fat Lady's painting was hanging…and saw all of the new kids there.

"Are you sure you want to live in here with...them?" the older blonde girl said. "Dunkledorp said you could stay in that house with us."

"I'm going to be fine Max." Angel replied. "And his name was Dumbledore. Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"That's a weird name." The African-American one said.

"Shouldn't say that sort of thing _Nudge_." The tall blonde boy said. "It's probably a British sort of name. Our names are pretty strange too."

Angel's attention went to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who were just watching them. The way she stared was…eerie, maybe a bit creepy.

"Hello Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley." Angel said. The other five looked over, and finally realized they were being watched.

"Iggy, take the other kids to the house." Max ordered the tall blonde guy. "Fang and I will make sure Angel gets settled here."

The kids called Iggy and Nudge awkwardly filed past Harry and his friends, the smaller blonde boy following behind them. The girl named Max and the dark-haired boy—Fang--were still by the painting. Angel walked up to Harry. She stuck out her hand.

"Hiya Harry! My name is Angel. Are you a Gryffindor?" Angel asked. Hermione let out a little 'awwww'. Max was watching them, and so was that Fang guy. Fang was still carrying Angel's trunk, and he was leering dangerously at Harry and his friends. No, at Ron. Fang was staring at Ron…who was staring at Max.

"Uh, yea I am." Harry said, awkwardly. "We were just…heading to the common room."

"Really?" Angel said. "The fat painting said I needed a password." Angel said, pointing at the painting. The Fat Lady balked at the little girl.

"Cheeky little child you are!" the painting said.

"Do you need me to tell you the password?" Harry asked. Angel's eyes looked really creepy again.

"No, I don't need you to tell me." Angel said. She walked over to the painting and said, "_whizzyfigs." _The Fat Lady opened up for Angel. The three strangers walked into the common room, leaving Harry alone with his friends.

"What the hell was all that?" Ron asked. "First she knows our names without us telling, and then she knows the password without anyone telling her!"

"Come off it Ron, she probably already knew it all." Hermione said.

"I've gotten used to the idea that everyone knows my name." Harry said.

"Well I haven't!" Ron said. "I'll give my name to people who I want to get to know. Like that Max…"

"Of course you decide to be hormonal now…" Hermione said, sounding ticked off.

"You can't deny that she was a looker. I'm talking Ravenclaw sort of looks." Ron said, elbowing Harry at the mention of Ravenclaw.

"Something wrong with Gryffindor sort of looks?" Hermione asked Ron, looking as angry as she sounded. _No Ron, it's a trap. _Harry thought. _Don't say anything you fool. You'd be mad to answer that question…_

"Uh, well Hermione…there's nothing wrong…it's just that…really Hermione, it was just a slip of the tongue…" Ron trying to look composed. "Gryffindor girls look _fine_."

Hermione gave an angry "HRMMPH!", and stormed into the common room.

"Fine Ron?" Harry asked. "Of all the words you could've picked, you chose fine?"

"I panicked Harry!" Ron said helplessly. "Sometimes I…you know…forget…she's pissed at me ain't she?"

"Yep."

"Let's just go…we've got homework to do." Ron said grumpily.


	3. Common Room

The Gryffindor common was completely silent. This was unusual, especially since the entire house was in the common room. The reason they all quieted was because Angel and two of the other kids—Max and Fang—had came.

Angel skipped merrily, not even asking where the girl's dormitory is or anything. Harry noticed that Max and Fang were both receiving a…different reaction. All of the guys were pretty much looking Max over, and the girls were giggling about Fang. Max and Fang looked pretty uncomfortable being stared at.

Angel saw Harry and ran up to him. _Time to break the ice. _Harry thought.

"Hey everyone, this is Angel." Harry said. Angel smiled sweetly and waved. "And those two are…"

"Max and Fang!" Angel said. "I love them!"

The common room erupted with many "awwwwwwww"'s.

"So, we're all going to welcome Angel yea?" Harry said. The Gryffindors then erupted in a lot of whoops and 'Yea Harry!'s.

People began socializing like normal, and the awkwardness had passed. Harry noticed Hermione reading on the other side of the room, away from Ron. The two would probably avoid each other for a few days, until Ron thinks up something clever to make Hermione forgive him.

Fang carried Angel's trunk towards the Girl's stairs. Hermione saw this and intercepted him.

"No boys can go up. The stairs magically flatten when a boy tries to go up." Hermione said. "I thought you'd like a heads up."

Fang grunted, and handed the trunk to Max. Max carried the trunk easily up the stairs, and Angel followed her. Fang went over to a clear spot on the wall, and began to lean on it, perpetually bored.

Ron approached Harry, and they both just watched Fang for a moment.

"Not much of a talker ain't he?" Ron said.

"Maybe he is just shy." Harry suggested.

"Or maybe he'll rip us limb from limb if we try talking to him." Ron said.

"I don't think he could do that…"

"Your glasses on alright Harry? Have you seen this guy? People aren't named Fang so that they could be everyone's friend…"

"Hagrid's dog's name is Fang. He's harmless. Anyway, I'm not sure if this guy can even do magic. Wait, why are we even talking about this?" Harry asked.

"Because he looks dangerous." Ron said. "He could be an American Death Eater. He's all dressed in black and everything…all he needs is the hood and the…"

"Dumbledore would not be that careless." Harry said. "Anyway, I think he's just…not into people…an anti-social type of guy, you know?"

"Those girls are sure into him." Ron said. Lavender Brown and a bunch of her friends had been giggling over Fang for the past five minutes. Fang hadn't noticed them at all.

"What kind of guy just sits there when there is a cluster of girls dying to know him?" Ron asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Other than you I mean." Ron clarified.

Max came back down the Girl's stairs, holding Angel's hand. Fang finally moved, going to greet Max. It was the way they touched that clued Harry in. Fang lightly brushed some of Max's hair behind her ear while they talked, and casually brushed her arm. Fang must've said something amusing, because Max starting giggling, and Fang smiled for the smallest of moments.

"The kind who's taken I guess." Harry said, elbowing Ron. Ron grumbled and began to walk away, nearly bumping into Hermione. Seeing her suddenly there caused Ron to jump, and gasp in surprise.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, there's no need to sneak." Ron said.

"Bloody Hell Ron, there's no need to scream." Hermione countered.

The two glared at each other until Seamus Finnegan came between them.

"How about you two kiss and make-up before you start something violent?" Seamus suggested. Hermione smacked him, and Ron pushed him away too.

"Bugger off." Ron said to Seamus. Turning to Hermione, Ron said, "Don't listen to him Hermione, and feel free to hate me as long as you want."

"It's ok Ron." Hermione said. "I don't really have a reason to be angry with you. Except that you're a prat sometimes."

"Apology accepted." Ron said. Harry smiled. Sometimes it didn't take much for the two to forgive each other. Harry saw Max start to approach them.

"I wanted to say thanks for introducing everyone to Angel." Max said to me. "Speaking of which, I don't think I've been properly introduced to you guys."

"I'm Hermione." Hermione said, shaking Max's hand. "Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Ron." Ron said next. Looking towards Harry, Ron said "And this of course is Harry Potter. You probably know that already though."

"Actually, I didn't." Max said. Ron just looked at her blankly, jaw dropped. "What?" Max asked. "Did I say something?"

"Harry Potter?" Ron asked. "You don't know who Harry Potter is?"

"Ummm, this guy's Harry Potter?" Max said, uncomfortably, pointing at Harry. Ron just stood there slack jawed.

"Let's go." A deep American-sounding voice said. Ron jumped and saw Fang standing behind him. This kid was over 6 feet tall, skinny yet muscular, and he was staring Ron down.

"Bloody He—hello there! Didn't, er, see you. Fang was it?" Ron said nervously, looking up at Fang's stony face. Fang grunted, and his gaze fell on Max. Harry swore that Fang softened up a bit when he looked at her.

"Ok Fang, let's just say good night to Angel before we leave." Max said. The two left the group, leaving Harry and his friends standing there.

"Well, that was awkward." Hermione said.

'Did you see that Harry?" Ron said. "Fang would've shredded me if he got the chance! Death Eater is written all over him…"

"Ron, what kind of Death Eater can't use magic?" Harry asked. Ron was stumped with that one.

"Don't we have a paper due tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yea." Ron said sullenly. "We should start that sometime…"


	4. Cottage

**An: Now we get the Flock's side of the story..but only for one chapter. Well, in a few chapters it will be Max's perspective again, but anyways...**

**I HAVE NOT READ THE LATEST "Maximum Ride" BOOK YET!** **I wrote this months ago and I'm just posting it now, so anything from the new book is not included here. In fact, Final Warning never happend either...Yea, I wrote it THAT long ago. **

**MAX POV:**

"I don't like it here." Fang said, when we left the Gryffindor tower.

Well, there's a surprise. I was having issues dealing with this all myself. It was really bizarre. Here's the story: One day we are on the run, usual stuff, and then this old guy in a funny hat appears out of nowhere and tells us Angel is a witch.

Dumpledoof was his name. No, it's Durmpledum. Dunkledor? DUMBLEDORE! Yea, it was Dumbledore. Everything has strange names in this place. Hogwarts? Hagrid? Hufflepuff? Hogsmeade? Notice the trend going on here? And then we meet those two kids Harry and Hermione.

Anyway, after we met this Dumbledore guy, he told us Angel was a witch. And I was like "Whoah there old man, she's nine. You can't say that about a little girl." Then I realized that he said "witch" and...not what I...originally thought.

Well, the information was shocking, not to mention unbelievable. Angel can do a lot of weird things, but magic? Of course, Dumbledore showed us some pretty amazing things that he did with magic, so it was kind of hard to not believe him.

And then, he gives us this glove. Some ancient gardening glove. I ask "Duffleduke, what are we meant to do with this old glove?" Dumbledore told us to hold hands, and touch it together. So we did.

_Holy Crap!_ I suddenly felt my abdomen being sucking into some vortex or something, and then BAM! We crashed landed in London, in some alley. Apparently, the thing was called a Portkey. It transported us all the way from Arizona in America to England. Have you any idea how many miles that is?

The weirdness only begins. Dumbledore touches some bricks, and the wall moved away, and there are a bunch of stores. Magic stores. Angel needed school supplies. So I take out the Maximum Ride bank card, which has never failed me before. Then Dumbledore tells us that wizards and witches don't use credit cards, or paper money. They use gold coins. Gold. Coins.

So Dumbledore buys Angel all this weird stuff, like a wand and a cauldron and all these books. And then he hands us an old shoe. _Oh god, not again_. It was nauseating enough the first time.

So the PortKey brought us to Hogwarts. Dumbledore muttered something, and a house suddenly is there. "Oh, this is a cottage from Germany." Dumbledore said, like it wasn't amazing at all. "I thought you'd like a nice place to stay." OK, so this guy transported a house all the way from Germany here?

Suddenly we're being rushed into dinner, where hundreds of wizards and witches in training were staring at us. I felt like I was the main event at a zoo. Not that it was an unfamiliar feeling. My entire family knows what it's like to be stared at through a cage. But the looks they were all giving us, it was a mixture of surprise, disgust, contempt, confusion...and all because we were different, because we weren't British or wizards.

And the thing is, they don't even know how different we truly are.

Now we were at our imported German cottage, standing there, trying to make sense of the last few days. Ok, story time over, we can get back to the present.

"It's strange here." I said to Fang. "It's…different. I mean, we grew up with scientists. Magic is a bit…unbelievable."

"I love this place!" Nudge squealed. "It's like so medieval and British, I love their accents, and did you see all that food? There was so much food! Why didn't we get any food? And there were floating candles, and the ceiling looked like a night sky, and all of the paintings were moving, and I can't wait for Angel to learn some magic, that way she can show us, and…"

"Enough Nudge." I said, quieting the girl down. I have never met someone who talked as much as Nudge. It was tiresome sometimes.

"How come Angel gets to learn magic and I don't?" Gazzy asked. "I'm her brother. Shouldn't we both be wizards?"

"Honestly sweetie, I have no fricking clue." I said to him. Nudge yawned, and Gazzy's eyes looked like they were drooping. Iggy was leaning against a wall, too tired to stand by himself. I was pretty pooped myself.

"Ok everyone, it's time to get some sleep." I said. "But first, Dumbledore told me that there are some...guidelines to follow. We can't let anyone know about us. I mean, they all know we're here but they can't know about our…you know. They just can't."

"What about Angel. She's living with those…people." Fang said.

"I don't know…I didn't know she was taking classes with sixteen year olds." I said, worried. "When I heard "Sixth Year", I thought 6th grade. You know, twelve year olds." Damn British school system! Why couldn't every country just abide by the same standards?

"She'll be fine." Iggy said. "No need to get all maternal on her now."

"Iggy, I'm glaring at you." I said. Iggy laughed and nodded. It's hard to glare at someone who was blind.

We went into our new house, and began to choose our rooms. There were four, three with a twin bed, and one master bedroom with a double bed. Iggy, Gaz, and Nudge of course chose the smaller rooms. Leaving me and Fang in the master. When the bed arrangements ended up like that, it used to be a problem. Not so much anymore.

I flopped down on the bed, surprised at how fluffy it felt. Dumbledore knew a thing or too about interior decorating. Fang just stared out our bedroom window.

"I really don't like this." Fang said.

"What's not to like? Free food and house, Dumbledore said this place was like a fortress, and there's magic. Magic Fang! This place is more magical than Disney World." I said.

"I don't like being stared at." Fang said.

"Well, if you were a magical wizard and six random American kids just showed up at your school, wouldn't you stare?" I asked.

"I still don't like it." Fang said blandly.

We lay down together, and I rested my head on his chest. My eyes felt heavy, and they drifted closed.

"I don't like it either." I said. "But I think the pros of this situation outweight the cons. We're safe. We've got food, and a home. A home Fang. And we're together. Frankly, I don't think things have ever been this good for us."


	5. Classes

**Note: I originally posted the wrong/shorter version of this chapter on accident. The ending is completely different. Sorry for the inconveinence.**

"Everyone open up their potion books to page 496." Snape said in a monotone voice. "Today we will be having a test." The entire class groaned. The only ones who didn't seem fazed by this were Hermione and Angel.

"You will have to produce a certain type of potion by the time class ends." Snape went on. "The function of this potion is to be an elixir that can give a temporary ability to speak and understand any language you please."

While Snape was talking, Angel began to gather ingredients, quietly enough to not get Snape's attention.

"The ingredients for this particular elixir come from a variety of creatures; most of them are not native to the grounds, so you cannot waste it …"

Angel's cauldron was filled. She was putting in ingredients, stirring the potion.

"If any of the rare ingredients are wasted, there shall be a fine in order to replenish my supplies. The fee will only be a few gal—Ah hem, Miss Ride, what is it that you are doing?" Snape asked, finally aware of Angel.

"I'm making the elixir." Angel said simply, setting her potion to a boil.

"Miss Ride." Snape said irritated. "I have yet to tell you what exact potion I require you to make. I have not even told you the ingredients, or detailed how to make it. How can you be making it already?"

"It's not that hard." Angel said, stirring her bubbling potion. "You just get those hairs, dip them in that sauce, you chop up these leaves, you grind this, and then you mush it all together in a paste…"

"Have you already learnt how to make this particular potion Miss Ride?" Snape asked.

"No." Angel simply said.

"Then how is it you know how to make it?" Snape asked.

Angel shrugged, and kept on stirring. Snape leered at Angel once more before going on.

"Hermione, do you know what type of potion this is?" Ron whispered.

"It isn't in the book." Hermione answered. "It's just the overview on the uses and innovations of this sort of elixir. No specifics. I don't even know where to begin."

"How does this girl do it?" Ron asked. "She knows everyone's names without even asking, she knows the potion we're being tested on before Snape has even said it. I heard she visited the other Houses, because she knew all the passwords!"

"But she doesn't know many spells." Hermione said. "In the dorm last night, I asked about what they taught in America. I listed some spells, and she didn't know what they were. But when I'd show her one, she'd do it perfectly."

"That doesn't make any sense." Harry said. "She knows passwords and names without asking, but she only learns spells when she sees someone do it?"

"Are you three done talking?" Snape said. "Minus 5 points for Gryffindor."

The three groaned and began to listen to their teacher again.

* * *

"My, Miss Ride, have you already charmed the fish?" Professor Flitwick said. "I don't even recall you trying more than three times."

"Oh, I got it on the first try." Angel said, smiling that innocent smile.

Everyone was given a fish bowl, and they had to charm the fish into dancing. Since fish don't have much brains, you had to command them to do each step, and practically choreograph the dance. The actual practical use for knowing how to do this was lost to Harry, and he was experiencing difficulty. Even Hermione was still perfecting her dance. Angel's fish were flipping and twirling in their bowl. Harry wasn't sure if she had done the spell once. The fish just started going.

"There she goes again." Ron whispered. "Smiling like she did absolutely nothing wrong. Acting all innocent and stuff."

"Ronald, she hasn't done anything wrong." Hermione said back to Ron.

"I think a nine-year-old American girl in Year Six is very wrong actually." Ron said. "And there's no way someone can learn something before you Hermione. I'd say she was cheating."

"How can you cheat at making fish dance?" Harry asked.

"She did it again." Hermione said, ignoring Harry. "Angel didn't even attempt the spell until she saw Flitwick demonstrate it to Neville. I'm pretty sure she learns through sight."

"Well, if she was that clever, shouldn't she already have graduated by now?" Harry asked.

"Well, the thing is…" Hermione began. "I'm…I'm not that certain she's ever been to school before. I can just tell, by the way she acts in the classroom. Her handwriting is nearly as bad as Ron's. But unlike Ron, her handwriting has been gradually progressing throughout the day. It'll be calligraphy by dinner."

"Great." Ron said. "A nine-year-old is going to show us up at everything. On the bright side, lunch is in an hour…"

* * *

"Bloody Hell." Ron said, staring wide-eyed at the little blonde girl. Half of the entire banquet was on Angel's plate. And she was eating it too. All of it. The girl wolfed down everything, like it was her last meal.

"She eats more than _you_ do Ron." Harry said.

"_Where does it all go?_" Ron asked. "There is no possible way all that food can fit into that tiny girl."

"There are tiny bags that are charmed to be quite larger on the inside." Hermione said. "But that sort of thing doesn't work on people…"

"She reminds me of having dinner at the Dursley's." Harry said. "At that house, the rule was eat fast or don't eat."

"She's going to eat the House Elves to death!" Hermione realized. "They are in the kitchens now, slaving away to feed one girl. And if they fail to satisfy Angel's hunger, they would feel so terrible…"

"They would probably offer themselves up for dinner." Ron said, his mouth full. "You know, with how they like to punish themselves…"

"I always thought Americans ate a lot." Seamus Finnegan said to Harry. "But I also thought they were…bigger…" Harry sniggered.

"And so the goblins waged yet _another_ war…" Binns said, droning on. Ron had his head on his desk, snoozing. Harry could see Hermione doodling all over her parchment. She probably read about this war on her own. Even Angel, star student of the sixth year, wasn't paying attention. Harry could feel his eyes drooping a little.

_Nothing can put the class to sleep faster than a lecture from Binns. _Harry thought, laying his head on his desk and closing his eyes.

_I know. This is SO boring!_

Harry bolted up in his seat, blinking rapidly. He heard it again. The strange voice. The one that spoke to him the day Angel and her family came to Hogwarts. It replied to what he was thinking. The voice, whatever it was, was inside Harry's head, listening to his thoughts, and probably sifting through his memories, past thoughts, secrets…

_I'm not allowed to snoop. _The voice replied. Something clicked in Harry's head. He knew that voice. It was the voice of--

Harry instantly flopped down on his desk and lost consciousness. The last thing he remembered was the voice saying _Sorry._

* * *

"That's weird Harry." Ron said at dinner.

"Yea, I know. I'm the one that it happened to." Harry said.

"It's like the voice was having a conversation with you." Hermione said. "The passing out things troubles me though. How did that happen?"

"I think the voice did it." Harry said. "I remember recognizing the voice. I knew who it was. And then…I blacked."

"So who is it?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. That was probably the purpose of knocking me out, to make me forget." Harry said, shrugging.

"We should tell someone." Hermione said. "McGonagall. Dumbledore. A voice making you pass out during class can't be a good thing. You're grades will start slipping."

"I think we should be worried more about the voice that has the ability to make me pass out." Harry said. "Not the fact that I'll start slipping in school. That's never been at the top of my priorities."

Harry still could not help but wonder about the voice. It was all so coincidental, the new American kids, the lack of activity from Voldemort, the voice that put him to sleep. It had to be connected, he was sure. Maybe the Americans _are _Death Eaters, like Ron thought. Only that would mean the Death Eaters had gone international, and that they had begun to take a lot of younger recruits. Also the non-magical aspect of the five other kids disproved that theory, because no way would Voldemort let a non-magical person into his cult.

And where had Angel come from? A girl with her capabilities would never have flown under the radar for so long. Harry still wasn't sure why the Daily Prophet hadn't caught on to this story. If Harry's personal life was front page news, this nine-year old American prodigy should be. He was surprised that Rita Skeeter hadn't already published a ludicrous article on all of this. It was like no one had any information on these people. Hermione already searched the library for any references to any Ride family, and turned up nothing. It was like all of these kids never existed before now.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Note: I wrote chapters 1-6 for this story months ago. If there is any interst, I may continue to write new chapters.**

**Also, the last update was heavily revised. I intended to combine Ch. 5 and part of Ch. 6 into the same chapter, thus I chopped off the ending of Ch.5 and replaced the beginning of Ch. 6. However, I downloaded the original, non revised version on accident yesterday. You might want to re-read the previous chapter, especially the ending because it is different. What clued me in that I downloaded the wrong stuff were the reviews about me being mean to Hermione. It was one of the things I knew was edited, so know that I wasn't trying to be unfair. She is just too awesome. **

The weekend arrived, and so had the next scheduled visit to Hogsmeade. With all the drama happening in the school lately, students welcomed a chance to go and have fun. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived with the others in Hogsmeade, he was surprised to see all of the Americans coming too. _How strange, _Harry thought, _that the Americans are coming to Hogsmeade too. _Harry wasn't sure if anyone as young as Angel should be going to Hogsmeade, but she was in Year Six.

"Look, the Americans are here!" Ron said.

"An observation anyone with eyes could make Ronald." Hermione said. "Maybe we should show them round. I don't think they know anything about this place."

"Let's go then," Harry said. "Before they end up locked in the Shrieking Shack or something."

The three approached the American group. They were surprisingly not wearing too many layers. Harry couldn't see how they could be comfortable in the bitter cold with hats or scarves.

"Hey there!" Angel said, waving. "Max, they're going to show us around!" Ron shot Harry a surprised look. How did Angel know what their intentions always were?

"We don't need any help." Max said suspiciously. "We can figure out our way around on our own."

"But Max, they're my friends!" Angel's eyes seem to double in size. "You're not going to send away my friends are you?" Max's coldness melted a little, and she sighed.

"Right, they can show us around." Max said relenting. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were exchanging confused looks. They didn't talk to Angel much. How did she already consider them friends?

"What's that store?" The little blond boy asked, pointing at Zonko's. Harry hadn't caught his name yet.

"His name is Gasman." Angel said out of the blue to Harry. "We just call him Gazzy."

"Well…" Harry said, a bit unnerved. "That's Zonko's Joke Shop. It sells stuff for pranks and practical jokes."

"Sweet!" The tallest one—Iggy--exclaimed. "I'm totally hitting the jokeshop."

"I'm coming with you!" Gazzy said excited. The two rushed into the store.

"Aw that's cute." Max said as she watched them go. "What kind of stuff do they sell anyway? Fake Vomit? Those flower things that squirt water at people?"

"It sells many classics." Ron said. "Nose-biting Teacups. Hiccup Sweets…"

"Don't forget Dungbombs Ron." Hermione said. "Disgusting things. So glad they're banned from the school."

"Did you just say "Dungbomb"? Max asked, face pale. She looked at the jokeshop, wide eyed. "Fang, be a dear and get those two out of there. I don't know what a Dungbomb is, but I'm pretty sure those two aren't to be trusted with any." Fang silently sauntered into the jokeshop. Angel pranced in front of Max.

"Can we go to the candy store?" she asked. "Please Max?"

"Yes, please Max!' Nudge asked, excitedly. "We've been holed up in that cottage for so long, and we don't get to go out like we used to, and I don't get to see Angel anymore because she's learning magic, and I really think some magic candy will make me feel better, I really think that eating my feelings will make me less depressed, please oh please can we have some candy?"

"And afterwards can we go to the clothes store!" Angel asked.

"THEY SELL CLOTHES HERE?" Nudge exclaimed. "Can we please, please, please, please go there after the candy store?"

Max looked much like a fatigued mother as the two girls bounced around her, begging to have candy and clothing. Max sighed and nodded, assuring them that this was only a rare treat. The girls squealed in delight. This was when Harry became aware of people staring. And of a certain trio of Slytherins approaching. Ron muttered an expletive as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle strolled by.

"What is all this racket?" Malfoy asked. "Can you stupid Americans not make a scene? You foreigners are disturbing about everyone in the village with your senseless screeching."

"Um, who are you?" Max asked. She was narrowing her eyes at him in a dangerous way. She obviously didn't appreciate anything he said.

"His name's Draco Malfoy." Angel answered. "He's in Slytherin, which means he hates Gryffindor, which means he hates me."

"He hates you?" Nudge asked. "But we just met him!"

"It doesn't take a lot for Malfoy to hate you really." Hermione said. "Your heritage is all it takes."

"Well excuse me, but I don't remember giving you permission to use my name you foreign brat. And you too Mudblood." Draco hissed at Angel and Hermione. Max coolly approached him.

"Why don't you just back off before you start something?" Max said threateningly. Harry could tell that Max wasn't going to put up with Malfoy and his jibes.

"A pack of worthless Muggles, living at Hogwarts!" Malfoy continued. "It's a disgrace! I wrote my father, and he's going to the Ministry to have them removed! It's an utter disgrace!"

"You don't belong here." Crabbe said.

"Better pack your bags now." Malfoy sneered. "Because it's only a matter of days before the Ministry steps in, forces you out of Hogwarts, and hopefully, deports you back to where you came from!"

Harry and Ron drew their wands from their pockets. Harry was about to hex Malfoy when Max suddenly snatched up the collar of Malfoy's sweater, and buckled his knees. She held him fast.

"Look pal!" Max said fiercely. "I don't know what you've got against us, Americans, Muggles, or anyone else, but you better cut it out before I hit you so hard, you'll see the Star Spangled Banner."

She release Malfoy, and he fell to the ground, whimpering. Crabbe and Goyle helped him up, and they hastily retreated. Max dusted off her jeans, and looked at Harry.

"How about we go to that candy store now?" She asked, still calming down. Harry nodded, too afraid to refuse Max when she was in this mood. Angel and Nudge grabbed both of Hermione's hands.

"You're pretty." Angel said. "Can you take us to the candy store?"

"Why, of course I will!" Hermione said. Harry, Ron, and Max followed behind.

They drew attention from many students who were just hanging out. For one, neither Max, Nudge, nor Angel was wearing any coats. And they didn't seem to mind the cold a bit. Nudge and Angel skipped happily with Hermione, and Max looked like a mom who just dropped her kids off at daycare.

"Is that Malfoy kid mean to everyone?" Max asked. "And what's his problem? And what is a…a muggle anyway?"

"It's just a term for non-magic folk." Ron said. "People who just don't do magic."

"Then why does it matter that I can't do any magic?"

"It doesn't." Harry said. "Some people think it does, but really there's no difference between you or me." Max narrowed her eyes at Harry's last statement.

Hermione led Angel and Nudge into the candy shop while the others waited outside. Max suddenly stopped walking, and shivered. She turned around, and shrieked. Fang had materialized behind them. Iggy and Gazzy were holding Zonko bags, eagerly whispering.

"God Fang, what have I said about the sneaking?" Max said loudly. "What have I said? I'm pretty sure it sounded something like "don't". And I thought I told you to stop them from buying anything dangerous."

"I just stopped them from buying anything bomb-like." Fang said. "I would've been back sooner, but I had to figure out how the whole wizard money thing worked."

"It's weird Max." Gazzy said. "They wanted 3 gallons of gold to buy like 50 possessed tea cups. Who carries 3 gallons of gold around?"

"Yea!" Iggy said. "And better yet, who named the smallest coins _nuts_?" Iggy and Gazzy burst out laughing.

"How immature guys." Max said, not amused. "Right now the girlies are checking out the candy store."

"Candy!" Gazzy said. "What kind of candy do they have?"

"The magical kind of course!" Iggy replied.

"There's lots of good candy." Harry said. "There's chocolate frogs, exploding bon bons…"

"NO exploding bon bons!" Max said sternly to the boys. "If the word "exploding" or any other synonymous word is included in the title, you cannot buy it." Iggy slumped his shoulders in disappointment. Gaz rushed into Honeyduke's and Iggy followed right behind.

"So how's your visit been?" Harry asked Fang, hoping to start some conversation. Fang replied by shrugging. So much for striking up a conversation…

"Let's go somewhere." Fang said abruptly. "I kinda want to talk to you." He was only addressing Max, and was ignoring everyone else. Max nodded.

"See you guys later. I'm going to hang out with Fang." She said. Ron looked a little deflated as she walked away with Fang.

"That was strange." Harry said. "He just wanted to up and leave."

"I keep telling you Harry, that Fang bloke is bad news." Ron whispered. "He's perfect Death Eater material!"

"Except for the part where he can't do magic!" Harry replied.

They watched the two walk away through the street, Ron seemed to think of something, and tapped Harry.

"Hey Harry, do you have your cloak?"

"Ron, you've known me for years. Do I ever go anywhere without it?"

Ron leaned in close to Harry. "Then I say…let's follow them!"

"What? Why ever for? We're not going to spy on them!"

"Why not? Don't you think it's weird that no one knows anything about them? And how Angel knows everything without being told? Aren't you curious?"

Harry thought for a moment. He was curious about all those things. Harry Potter did not enjoy mysteries, mainly because when he figured them out, it was part of some plot to kill him. He hastily dragged Ron into the Three Broomsticks, and took out the Invisibility Cloak from his bag. They threw it on, and quickly moved back into the street.

They spotted Fang and Max walking together up the street, and began their pursuit. Max and Fang turned into an alley. Harry figured that they would be there to talk in private. Ron and Harry dodged other students who were strolling, and quickened their pace to the alley. They rapidly turned the corner and….

And they were faced with an empty alley. Harry threw the cloak off. Nothing was there. No Max, no Fang. There was no one.

But there was one thing in that alley. A long, black feather was lying on the ground.

**This is the last chapter that I wrote months ago. tell me if you are itnerested in me continuing.**


End file.
